Concord Law School
Concord Law School is a university that conducts all of its teaching online. 1st Year Notes Below are notes for first year law students at Concord University. I will try to capture these notes so they are general and valid for all first year law students. Outlines * Contract Law Outline * Criminal Law Outline * Torts Law Outline * Legal Writing Outline New to Wiki? Beginning The first thing to know about any wiki is how easy it should be to use. Simply find the icon on the top right that allows you to edit (middle icon, a piece of paper with a pencil over it). If you click on that icon you can edit this page or whatever page you happen to be on. It is that simple and you can just type in text. The next thing to know is "be bold". This wiki is a collaborative, brainstorm effort and we don't mind if you change, correct, and add anything. Furthermore, you cannot screw it up. Everything is revertable back to normal, saved, and archived. With that in mind, being bold is the way to work. Intermediate In addition to adding text, you can bold, italicize, make lists, add headings, and make links. All of these are essential to building notes in a wiki. The linking is especially key because it will allow us to see relationships between pages that we would normally never see. Here is a simple explanation of how to do so, and a cheat sheet from wikipedia to try and explain it further: * To bold something surround it by 3 apostrophes (this phrase will show up bold) * To italicize something surround it by 2 apostrophes (this phrase will show up in italics) * To create a bullet list use asterisks (*), numbered list use the pound sign (#), and to indent use a colon (:). * To create a heading or new section on a page surround the title heading by 2 equal signs. ( Title for Section ) * To make a link: there are 2 types of links. To make a link to another of our wiki pages, just surround it by double brackets. To make a link any other page, just paste the URL on a page. Advanced It is also helpful to change the name of links to fit better onto the page or to be placed into the context of a paragraph. To change the name of links: * When using double brackets construct it like this: New name * When using single brackets construct it with only a space after the URL: Google There are several ways to create a new page. The easiest is to just start working on a existing page. On that page create a link using double brackets, save the page, and then you will be able to click on the new link and create the page. Another way is to just append the URL with the name of the page you want to create, using underscores instead of spaces (http://concord.bluwiki.com/new_page). The final way is to perform a search using the search box at the bottom of every page. After searching the first line of text should give you a link to create a new page.